Nakushita Kotoba: Palabras Perdidas
by DewMew
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke, una tarde y una noche llena de recuerdos, susurros, obviedades y promesas tácitas que luego se convertirán en palabras perdidas...


Corto fic inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre "Nakushita kotoba" séptimo ending de Naruto más conocida como la temporada después de que se va Sasuke T.T

Inicialmente creado para participar en un concurso pero ya que lo tenía listecito me dije, porque no subirlo en la querida ff a la que le debo tanto asi que aqui lo tienen.

Pueden ambientarlo en cualquier tiempo q deseen, obviamente antes de que Sasuke escapara con Orochipedofilo, a mi me gustaría ubicarlo después de la primera película de Naruto pero, desafortunadamente noc entre q capitulos esta XD Una cosilla mas, nunca antes había hecho un oneshoot ni tampoco nada en primera persona jejeje espero q haya salido bien.

Por ultimo este fic esta dedicado a mi querido Chaparrito, fuente de inspiración y el cual nunca leera este fic ya q no le gusta el yaoi XD (igual siempre lo vuelvo loco con mis fics y dibujos Sasunaru jujuju)

Nakushita Kotoba: Palabras Perdidas

El viento hace bailar de un lado a otro las lilas que nos rodean, un par de mariposas se me acercan curiosas por conocer el extraño bulto entre su habitual habitad. Una se posa gentilmente en mi nariz y tú sonríes, algo cálido despierta dentro de mi cada ves que lo haces. Valoro cada momento que me dedicas, cada mirada, no porque tema que sea la ultima, sino porque soy conciente de que nadie más las ha disfrutado como yo. Son mías, lo que los demás no han conseguido de ti y que tú me obsequias.

Ahora pierdes tu mirada en el reluciente cielo sobre nosotros, tu lacio cabello negro se agita delicadamente y me pregunto si será demasiado tarde para decirte lo que tengo atorado en la garganta hace más de dos años. Desvío mi mirada a tus labios y un millar de imágenes imposibles me invaden la cabeza, de pronto volteas hacia mí con esa actitud misteriosa que te caracteriza.

-Tienes algo que decir, dobe? – es posible que puedas leer la mente? O es que soy demasiado obvio?

-Yo… mmm… - de repente mi garganta se seca y mi corazón comienza a descontrolarse, parece que la pequeña meseta donde estamos se ha vuelto más silenciosa, tomo una pequeña lila entre mis dedos y comienzo a juguetear con ella - …etto… yo solo… quiero que sepas… que me alegra q estés bien – siento tu mirada sobre mi y mis mejillas ardiendo, involuntariamente levanto la mirada y me ahogo en el océano azabache de tus ojos. Trago con dificultad y nerviosismo.

De nuevo el silencio se vuelve aplastante, quisiera que se terminara pero al mismo tiempo desearía permanecer en él para siempre, si así puedo estar a tu lado, no me importaría.

Recuerdo la primera vez que tus ojos me capturaron de esa manera, estaba llorando, y tú yacías en mis brazos, había sangre por todas partes y balbuceabas "tú… no mueras" Creo que en ese momento me enamore de ti. El desprecio de los demás me había enseñado a esperar siempre lo peor para mi. "Porqué lo hiciste?" te lo pregunte mil veces "yo no te lo he pedido!" te dije y tu esbozaste una sonrisa "mi cuerpo se ha movido solo" dijiste y cerrando los ojos te convertiste en la persona más importante de mi vida.

Mi mente vuelve al presente cuando apartas tus ojos de mi, con desinterés te estiras de lado sobre la hierba en dirección a mi. El sol se va poniendo y tu piel de marfil se ve radiante bajo la luz naranja. Imitándote me recuesto a tu lado y observo tu rostro relajado, tu respiración acompasada me señala que estás por dormirte, mis párpados comienzan a pesar y estoy a punto de dejarlos caer cuando percibo un ligero estremecimiento en tu cuerpo.

Una ráfaga de viento revuelve bruscamente tu cabello y caigo en cuenta del frío que se debe sentir en la cima de esta meseta. Con el corazón acelerado nuevamente, me acerco más a ti lentamente y te rodeo con mis brazos temblorosos e inseguros. Abres los ojos pero yo hablo antes de dejarte decir nada.

-Tenias frío… no?... – mi voz se escucha insegura y me maldigo por eso.

-mmm… - dejas escapar por toda respuesta y me acomodas amoldándome a tu pecho, rodeas mi cintura en un suave abrazo y recuestas mi cabeza sobre tu cuello, mi corazón se acelera tanto que temo que puedas oírlo, siento que se me va a salir por la boca, cambias de posición para quedar los dos mirando al cielo.

Ya se ha hecho de noche y las estrellas me parecen más cercanas que nunca, o será la repentina felicidad de estar contigo de esta manera. Mi cuerpo se eleva al compás de tu respiración y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sonreír.

Tantas peleas, tantos insultos, para terminar queriéndote así, parece un poco ilógico. En realidad nunca lo he querido pensar mucho, es lo que siento y no creo q valla a cambiar. De repente siento una cálida mano tomar mi barbilla y elevarla hasta que me encuentro de nuevo frente a tus ojos, son tan oscuros… que siento que me pueden ahogar.

-en que piensas? Es la primera vez que te veo tan callado. - tu voz tiene un dejo de diversión poco común y yo sonrío.

-es solo… recordaba un sueño que tuve la otra noche - me miras con curiosidad entornando los ojos.

-qué sueño? – preguntas. Agacho la cabeza como queriendo escapar de esa situación, aquel sueño no era algo que me agradara recordar, después de todo, aún temía demasiado perder lo poco bueno y bello que había encontrado.

-si no quieres, no tienes que decir nada – te oigo decir y vuelves a cerrar los ojos con expresión despreocupada. Con el rostro ardiendo, estrecho un poco más nuestro abrazo y comienzo a hablar.

-Soñé que estaba con Sakura-chan en el centro de un lago, era tan grande que no veía más que agua alrededor – volviste a abrir los ojos y a observarme con atención – era de noche, el cielo estaba muy oscuro y… las estrellas caían.

-Caían? – repetiste con fingida incredulidad, levantando una ceja.

-sí – continué – pero despacio, eran muy hermosas… dejaban una cola de colores como un arco iris – me detuve para observarte un momento, esbozabas una sonrisa, pero mi rostro se contrajo al recordar la continuación de mi sueño – caían varias… una tras otra, pero algo era triste, cuando me di cuenta solo pude ver tu espalda y a ti caminando hacia la oscuridad, solo… Sakura-chan lloraba, yo no pero… algo dentro de mi sí, sentía que una parte de mi se iba contigo – volví a agachar la cabeza, se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos. Hasta que tus brazos se removieron un poco de mi cintura, trepando por mi espalda, empujándome contra ti. Un ligero sonido escapó de mi garganta cuando me terminaste de recostar sobre ti, escondiendo mi cabeza nuevamente en tu cuello.

Sostuviste mi cabeza allí y aferraste mi espalda con seguridad

-Sasuke… - tu nombre escapo de mis labios con incredulidad, ternura, vergüenza, todo al mismo tiempo. Permaneciste en silencio sujetándome con fuerza como si pensaras que fuera a escapar a algún lugar de un momento a otro.

De repente deslizaste una de tus manos hacia mi mejilla, cálida y tiernamente, lentamente tu dedo pulgar descendió sobre mis labios acariciándolos con suavidad, un ligero jadeo escapó de ellos y entonces te vi la sonrisa más hermosa que recordaba, la de la primera ves. La primera que me regalaste en aquel pequeño puerto cuando tome tu mano. Te sentía cada ves más cerca, tu respiración y la mía al unísono, tus ojos negros casi tragándome y tu perfecta sonrisa, cerré los ojos como recordaba haberlo hecho en mi sueño, más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca en mi corta vida, entregándome a ti desde aquel momento y para siempre.

Entreabrí un poco mis labios con ansia, recordé nuestra historia, nuestra vida juntos un segundo antes de sentir tu boca sobre la mía. Nuestros labios encontrándose una y otra vez en pequeños intervalos, maravilloso. Mientras movías la cabeza buscando una posición cómoda. Al fin ladeaste ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha al tiempo que yo te imité tímidamente, logrando que nuestros labios encajaran perfectamente.

Volví a sentir tu sabor a hierbabuena, recordado vagamente de aquel lejano primer beso que nos dimos en la academia. Quiero más de ti, Sasuke, todo lo que pueda tener de ti. Muerdes suavemente mi labio inferior para después succionarlo con fuerza arrancándome un vago gemido.

Con un impulso ruedas sobre mi y en un segundo ya me encuentro bajo tu ligero pero poderoso peso. Abandonas mis labios dejando un camino de besos por mi mejilla y mi barbilla dirigiéndote a mi cuello. Forcejeas un poco con el grueso cuello de mi chaqueta, la final te decides a bajar el cierre lentamente dedicándote a besar y dejar leves mordiditas. Hago la cabeza a un lado dándote más espacio, de mi boca solo escapan jadeos, tenerte de esa forma sobre mi es demasiado para mi pobre mente, solo quiero sentirte, una y otra ves, para siempre.

-Ahhh!... Sasu…ke… - no puedo evitar gemir cuando una de tus manos se cuela bajo mi camiseta acariciando uno de mis pezones al tiempo que muerdes un poco más fuerte mi cuello.

Abro mis ojos apreciando las estrellas luminosas y la luna llena, agradeciéndole mentalmente al cielo tu existencia.

-Naruto… - oigo una voz ronca, casi no parece la tuya, sin embargo lo es y me excita más de lo que alguna ves creí posible – no me iré, confía en mi… - te separas un poco de mi para mirarme, veo una determinación abrasadora en tus ojos.

Solo asiento y me acerco a ti aún algo inseguro, para unir nuestros labios nuevamente. Siento tu lengua acariciar mi labio inferior, como un reflejo entreabro mis labios permitiéndole el paso. Me empujas suavemente recostándome completamente contra la hierba mientras nuestras lenguas se encuentran, reconociéndose y acariciándose.

Recorres mi torso con tus manos dejando rastros de calor donde tocas, quedo sin respiración cuando siento tu miembro endurecido pegarse al mío.

-Ah… ahhh… ahhh… - comienzo a perder el control de mi voz cuando empiezas un vaivén con tus caderas, haciéndolos tocarse una y otra ves. Mis manos se aferran a tu cabello revolviéndolo con anhelo. Mi miembro se endurece tanto que la fricción se vuelve casi dolorosa.

Te separas un poco de mi, tu respiración es agitada. Tus labios rojos por los besos y el brillo intenso de tus ojos me confirman que este es tu lugar, junto a mí.

Te liberas de la holgada camiseta azul marino, quieres que nuestras pieles se rocen, yo también lo estaba deseando. Con ambas manos tomas mi camisa y yo levanto los brazos para que me la quites completamente

Te recuestas nuevamente sobre mí, tu piel pálida desprende tal calor y es tan suave que parece hecha de pétalos de rosa. Siento mi temperatura elevarse también, aún más cuando tus manos descienden sobre mi miembro y tras acariciarlo suavemente bajan el cierre de mi pantalón naranja liberándolo. Me aferro a tu espalda mientras sigues estimulándome cada vez con más fuerza.

-Ahhh!!!...ummm… sigue, Sasuke… - mi voz tiene un dejo suplicante y creo que eso te excita más porque tus movimientos se vuelven más apasionados. Tomas mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior y halas de ellos hacia abajo, elevo un poco mis caderas y pronto me encuentro desnudo frente a ti.

-No te detengas… Sasuke… - siento mi sangre subir precipitadamente a mis mejillas, mi respiración descontrolada y mis manos buscándote te ruegan también que continúes. Soy conciente de que ya no podemos parar, algo se ha roto entre nosotros.

-Naruto… me gustas mucho, Naruto…. – tu voz sensual susurrando a mi oído me provoca un espasmo de placer increíble. Con una mano unes nuestros miembros bombeando más y más placer hasta que casi pierdo la conciencia. No puedo parar de gemir y tú te dedicas a mordisquear mi oreja dejando escapar leves jadeos.

De pronto acercas dos dedos a mis labios, sé lo que quieres y yo te correspondo. Tomo tus dedos dentro de mi boca succionándolos como si fueran caramelos, también quiero provocarte. Mis manos descienden por tu espalda y con desesperación deslizo tu pantaloncillo blanco hasta lograr tomar tu abultado trasero, lo impulso contra mi para que retomes el vaivén de hacia instantes, una y otra vez, tu sexo y el mío se encuentran en una danza que es mi paraíso, nuestro paraíso.

-ummm… Naru…to…ah… ah… - tus gemidos son bajos pero intensos y mi nombre pronunciado de esa forma seguramente jamás lo olvidaré. De pronto retiras tus dedos de mi boca y tomando mi mentón me obligas a mirarte.

-De verdad… deseas esto? – por extraño que parezca, cuando dijiste aquello, en mi mente no pude imaginar circunstancia alguna en la que me arrepintiera de lo que estábamos haciendo, ni persona fuera de ti con la que desearía que pasara.

-Somos tu y yo, Sasuke… - te dije atrapando tu cintura entre mis piernas – …es nuestro lazo – terminé entrecerrando los ojos consumido de lujuria. Sonreíste nuevamente y tus ojos adoptaron un matiz cálido como nunca vi. Me impulsaste hacia delante hasta sentarme sobre ti y posaste mi cabeza en tu cuello

Cuando el primer dedo entro en mi me sentí incómodo, cuando comenzaste a moverlo no pude evitar soltar un leve jadeo mientras besaba tu cuello para entretenerme. El segundo dolió un poco y el tercero que vino después aumentó eso. Dolía pero la sola conciencia de saberte el causante de mi sufrimiento aunque sonara ilógico, me excitaba.

-hazlo… ahhh… - te supliqué mientras masajeabas mi entrada - …mételo, Sasuke… - gemí en tu oído y no te resististe. Con cuidado llevaste tu sexo hasta mi entrada, te detuviste un segundo para capturar mis labios, me besaste con ansia y acariciaste mi mejilla con ternura. Tus ojos negros como la más oscura noche me sonrieron y comenzaste a entrar en mí.

Fue muy doloroso al principio, sentir algo tan grande atravesar un pequeño espacio en mí. Poco a poco fue penetrando, hasta sentirme completamente lleno de ti, mis quejidos de dolor se mezclaron con tus gemidos. Las primeras embestidas fueron suaves y juro que en ellas descendí hasta el infierno para luego arañar el cielo cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse a ti.

-Ahhhhh!!!… - mi garganta se deshacía en gemidos involuntarios cada ves que volvías a introducirte en mí alcanzando un punto de placer infinito - Ahhhhh!!!… Sa…suke!!! – comencé a dar pequeños saltos sobre tu miembro acelerando el ritmo. Cada vez te sentía más dentro, estar rodeado de ti era el paraíso, mi entrada poco a poco comenzó a succionar tu miembro brindándote más placer, tus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y tomaste mi sexo estimulándolo al ritmo de mis saltitos.

-Naru… to… Ahhh… - sorpresivamente me empujaste atrapándome bajo tu cuerpo, comenzaste a embestir mucho más rápido al igual que bombeabas mi miembro. Presentía el final avecinarse, las descargas de placer me mareaban, tu cabello negro haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro y tus dientes dejando fuertes marcas en mi cuello.

-Motto!… motto!… Sasuke!!! – gemía casi sin aliento, las ultimas embestidas fueron urgentes e intensas, te vi arquearte como un minino y sentí un cálido líquido dentro de mi para luego envolverme en una nube espesa que me arrebató las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban y sentí tus labios regalarme un casto beso antes de dejar caer mis párpados.

Cuando desperté yacía sobre tu pecho cubierto únicamente con mi chaqueta naranja. Aún era de noche y tu mirada se perdía en algún punto de las estrellas. Por un segundo pensé que todo había sido producto de un sueño pero el sentirte tan cerca e íntimamente me causo un alivio indescriptible.

-Te la haz perdido – dijiste.

-El qué? – te pregunté, nuevamente sonrojado y removiéndome dentro de tu abrazo.

-Una estrella fugaz – respondiste y tu semblante imperturbable se suavizo para mí. Sonreí con, lo que ahora sé, es verdadera felicidad.

-y qué deseo pediste? – te pregunté con infantil curiosidad. Tu rostro se contrajo en una expresión que conocía demasiado bien, y que me entristecía ver en ti. La misma que mostraste aquella primera ves que Kakashi-sensei nos pidió presentarnos.

-Algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo – respondiste. Y sentí, de alguna forma, revivir el temor de mi sueño y la proximidad de este. Con determinación tomé una de tus manos y la estreché con fuerza, me observaste con algo de sorpresa en tus ojos ébano.

-También sé qué le pediré a la primera estrella fugaz que vea.

* * *

Ojala el fic haya provocado aunq sea un chispazo de emocion en alguien, con eso me sentire realizada jejejejeje y no me gusta explicar cosas fuera del fic pero para los que no lo notaron el sueño de Naruto es propiamente el ending Nakushita kotoba y la ultima parte, la estrella fugaz, esta haciendo alucion a la escena final del septimo opening d Naruto, es una escena realmente bonita … ya que estan felices o no? con el fic se agradece anticipadamente a las q dejen un review jijiji 


End file.
